Letting Go
by BimboBoop
Summary: Set post 2x23. Chuck loves Blair but stands aside because he wants her to be happy. And he is determined to do everything necessary to ensure she gets that happiness. What happens when a demon becomes a guardian angel? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Set post 2x23. Chuck loves Blair but stands aside because he wants her to be happy. And he is determined to do everything necessary to ensure she gets that happiness. What happens when a demon becomes a guardian angel? Read and find out!_

Blair, Nate and Chuck had been stuck at the police station for hours, vainly trying to extricate Serena from the latest predicament her magnetism for drama seemed to have attracted. Nate had tried using the pressure of the Vanderbilt name, Blair had attempted whining and wheedling in her little girl innocent voice and Chuck had uncovered some very interesting material about discrepancies in the precinct's superintendent's personal tax returns – but all to no avail. Nate had gone to interrogate the desk sergeant again. Worn out, Blair had somehow managed to go to sleep in one of the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room.

In her sleep her head had slipped to rest on Chuck's shoulder as he sat beside her. He knew it was absurd how this small intimacy exhilarated him. It was crazy that, in the midst of waiting in a police station whilst for hours on end to bail his stepsister out, playboy Chuck Bass was feeling happier than he had in weeks because of the warmth of Blair Waldorf's cheek on his shoulder. It was absolute madness that he was considering never washing this shirt again because he knew that later he would be able to smell her perfume on it. The whole thing was simply ridiculous since, after all, he had experienced far greater pleasures with the petite brunette. While the time when he had actually 'been with' Blair had been brief (and even then you couldn't really call them a couple, their relationship did not fit with those easy terms), during that spell they had managed to enjoy almost every possible physical pleasure. Nevertheless, here he was inhaling the scent of her hair like a geeky lovesick virgin. Maybe it was because he knew this might be the last chance he got.

It might be his last chance to see Blair sleep. He loved watching her sleep. Seeing her face relaxed; innocent and gentle. Watching her brow pucker as some dream disturbed her repose. Feeling her body twist into him as it always seemed to do of its own accord when they slept next to each other, as though in the absence of the conscious will to separate them their bodies could not resist the natural pull they felt to each other. He'd never enjoyed the actual sleeping together part of bedding other women. Even if he was too exhausted to boot them out of bed after sex, he'd always found himself waking up uncomfortable with the foreigness, the strangeness of the limbs entrapping him, quickly extricating himself. But sleeping with Blair felt right. Watching Blair sleep made him happy. That was how he knew he loved her.

But it was because he loved her that he was giving up the right to watch her sleep. To have her head rest on her shoulder, even as a friend. Next year she would be busy at college and living with Nate and he would see her less and less, as often happened with friends after high school. It would be better that way. She would be happy. It didn't matter that he wouldn't be. He wanted Blair, but more than that he wanted her to be happy. That was another of the ways he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he loved Blair Waldorf.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nate's angry tones interrupted Chuck's reverie. He spoke low, obviously not wanting to disturb Blair's slumber, but he was glaring at the spot where Blair's head rested on Chuck's shoulder.

"I'm not doing anything, Nathaniel. It's hardly my fault if Blair mistakes my shoulder for a pillow. Force of habit on her part, I guess," he couldn't resist that last jab at Nathaniel. His feelings for his best friend were less and less amicable these days. First his best friend ditches him to hang out in Brooklyn with Humphrey, then after picking up the friendship when his family troubles started again, he broke up with his own girlfriend to pursue the one girl he knew his best friend was crazy about. And now instead of being sympathetic about the situation he had placed Chuck in, he was acting like a jealous jerk.

Chuck had at least been trying to conceal his jealous resentment of Nate, even to be supportive of his friend's renewed relationship. He wasn't oblivious to the irony of the situation. For years while he was tied down to Blair Nate had been jealous of Chuck's exploits, his womanising. And Chuck had counted himself lucky that he would never be a slave to a monogamous relationship like that. Now Nate was jealous because he knew his best friend had a special tie with the girl he used to find a chore but had now suddenly re-discovered his affection for, while Chuck envied his ability to achieve an easy happiness with the only girl who had ever meant anything to him.

So the two best friends glared at each other under the fluorescent lighting of the grimy station. "Look man, you told her she was free to go. I told you that you needed to end things with her and let her be happy. Now you're staring down at her like..." Nate struggled to find the words to describe the strange look that came over Chuck's face as he watched Blair sleep. It was not a look that Nate had ever seen on his friend's face before and was not one that he himself, with his straightforward nature and fairly basic emotional range, could easily comprehend. It was a look of intensity mixed with gentleness, awe mixed with understanding. Chuck could have helped him verbalise what that look encompassed, but he disliked anyone being able to read the emotions of his face, which he normally was so efficient at schooling into a careful, blank mask.

"Like what, Nathaniel?" Chuck bit out in exasperation.

"Like you're in love with her," Nate blurted out. He hadn't wanted to say it. He didn't like to think it. Getting back together with Blair, he had tried to convince himself that what Chuck felt for Blair wasn't love, that Chuck Bass didn't do love. He usually managed to stamp out the little voice in his head that said that that wasn't true, at least anymore. But it was getting harder and harder not to admit the truth to himself.

Chuck's temper was rising. "Listen I did what you wanted. I pretended to Blair that I didn't love her so that you two could go off and have some happy, Brady Bunch life together. But I see no reason why I need to pretend around anyone else, just because it might wound your conscience that your best friend looks at your girlfriend with something less than indifference."

Nate blanched. Chuck did love Blair and had stepped aside for him. The notion marred his image of himself as the good guy, the white knight to Chuck's dark prince. He'd always thought of himself as being the angel while Chuck played the devil, not judging his friend's actions, but imagining that they balanced each other out. And it felt safe and comfortable, their each having their assigned roles. But the balance had been thrown out by a beauty who was both part angel and part devil. The balance between them had felt off for over a year now, ever since that infamous night in the limo. Because the villain wasn't supposed to get the girl, at least not willingly. Chuck and Blair had re-written the script, changed the roles. Now Chuck was re-writing it again, because the villain also wasn't supposed to stand nobly aside to enable the hero and the girl's happiness. It made Nate feel all wrong, guilty. It was also as if he didn't know his lines anymore, or how he fitted into this new schema. So he reacted angrily and with disbelief.

"Okay, you don't love her, Chuck. You're so-called relationship lasted what, a few days? I was with Blair for years, loved her for years. You two had a brief affair, nothing more than a meaningless infatuation. You've just made it into something epic in your head because it's the closest you've ever come to actually having someone love you."

Chuck stood up carefully so as not to disturb Blair. Then he positioned himself very close to Nate's face. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Nate that Blair had loved him, had told him so. But he stopped himself. Because part of him still didn't believe her, still thought that she had only said it out of pity, or because she had run out of better options. And even if she did love him, it was beside the point now. He had decided that she deserved more, deserved better. He would make sure she got it.

So he spoke to Nathaniel in a soft but menacing whisper. "Make no mistake Archibald, I do love Blair. It would be in your best interest to remember that fact because if you ever hurt her again – if you cheat on her, or lie to her or suddenly decide you're in love with someone else – I will destroy you."

Nate met Chuck's glare grimly. "So I guess this is the end of our friendship."

Chuck's lip curled. "I stood by you through all the crap with your family, offered you advice, money, a place to live. When you cheated on Blair I kept it secret, not because I thought you deserved her, but because we were friends. Perhaps if I'd really thought about it at the time, I would have realised that she was my friend too. You may have had the title of my best friend, but this year has proved that she has always been a better friend to me than you. She was the one who really was there for me when my dad died, not just putting in some token appearance. I didn't appreciate it then, but I do now. She's always been my real best friend. So yes, whatever friendship we've had is through."

Chuck eased away from Nate. "Keep what I've said in mind. Because I've never spoken truer words than when I said I wanted her to be happy. Mess up that happiness, and I'll mess up your entire life." With that he set off down the hallway in search of coffee.

Nate let out a breath that he'd been unconsciously holding in. He felt something fluttering in his stomach, but it wasn't butterflies. His queasiness was brought on by a very legitimate fear of an enraged Chuck Bass. Nate had never seen Chuck more in earnest.

Blair stirred on her seat, slowly awakening. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings before finally remembering where she was and why.

"Nate! I can't believe I fell asleep. Has anything happened? Have you been able to see Serena?" Blair quizzed agitatedly.

Nate walked over to take Chuck's vacated seat, stroking Blair's arm soothingly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It was good you got some sleep. Nothing's been happening at all."

Blair gave Nate a small, sad smile. His attempts to comfort her were sweet. It wasn't his fault that part of her wished it was a different pair of arms around her. Nor was it his fault that as she'd slept she'd dreamt that someone else's voice was giving her comfort, was finally saying those words she'd waited so long to hear.

She had to stop the path her thoughts were taking, so she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I love you, Nate Archibald." Blair believed that if she said it enough it would be true.

The statement caught Nate off guard. It seemed incongruous to their surroundings and he somehow sensed a certain emptiness behind the words. But he answered dutifully, "I love you too, Blair Waldorf." It wasn't her fault that being told by Chuck Bass that he had to make Blair happy, Nate suddenly found himself uneasy under the pressure, and feeling anything but loving.

Listening from around the corner, Chuck felt relieved that Blair had finally got her 'I love you', even though he wished more than anything that he could have been the one to give it to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the great reviews guys they really inspired me to keep going! _

He must be masochistic. Why else would he be here? It wasn't like prom was the amazing rite of passage for himself and the other kids of the UES that it was for most middle America teens. Getting dressed to the nines and riding in limos wasn't an infrequent or special occurrence for them. (In fact, over the next month Chuck's attendance would be expected at at least three different black tie dinner dance events.) And it was unlikely that any one at St Judes or Constance had vowed to lose their virginity in the afterglow of senior prom. Chuck would frankly be shocked, not to mention a little appalled, if any one present had managed to make it to the end of senior year virgo intact. Not everyone was initiated into the seamier side of UES life as early as he had been, but the borough was built on a healthy appreciation of three things – money, scandal and sex – and the children of the elite could hardly remain immune to the pressures of this value system for long.

Most of his contemporaries cultivated a fairly blasé attitude to sex. It therefore used to amuse him when Blair discussed the potential loss of her virginity to Nate like it would be some cataclysmic, earth-shattering event. Having assisted in numerous deflowerings, Chuck had felt secure in dismissing Blair's attitude to sex as the comically quaint product of naiveté. Then she had lost her virginity to him, not Nate, and it had been Chuck's earth, or at least his world view, that had been shattered. Because what had been pleasant but meaningless with other women, suddenly meant everything with Blair.

Blair. She was the reason it was masochistic for him to be attending this futile social ritual. Seeing her with Nate would be hell. Yet still he had bought a ticket and chosen a tux. He wasn't entirely sure of his own motives for doing so, but he liked to think it was because he thought the sight of her happiness would somehow lessen his own misery and strengthen his resolve to do the right thing and let her go.

Or maybe it would just make him more miserable he thought, as he watched Nate lead Blair into the ballroom, looking amazing in a black and gold creation. He smiled wryly, considering how Blair would look even better next to him in his black and gold striped vest. He honestly didn't plan to match her outfit. It just seemed to be a knack they had. He and Blair had the same colouring after all. And also having the same mindset seemed to ensure their fashions continually complemented each other, even before they became...whatever it was they were.

She was glowing tonight, he thought, as he watched Penelope, Hazel, Is and Nelly approach her and Nate. A long time ago he had had the secret satisfaction of making her glow like that. But she wasn't glowing for him tonight, he reminded himself glumly, stopping his feet from moving towards her of their own accord. He took a fortifying, furtive swig from his hip flask. He hated the idea of what Nate might have done to give her that glow. For the first time he stole a look at Nate to see if he was similarly ebullient. And sucked in his breath. Because Nate's stiff carriage and forced smile was totally at odds with the easy grace of the girl at his side. While Blair, despite her lack of height, seemed to tower majestically in the face of her bitchy underlings, Nate seemed to wilt uncomfortably under their sharp scrutiny.

It was odd that he, along with everyone else, used to think Blair and Nate were so perfect together, an ideal match. He was the knight errant to Blair's queen. It struck him tonight that while that comparison might hold true, knights were only ever meant to serve queens, not be their consorts. The knight really should end up with a damsel in distress (mmm, Chuck could think of one blonde he knew that fitted that role), while the queen needed a king by her side to rule all those beneath them. That was why Nate and Blair didn't match up. So many years she had tried to make herself better for him, tried to make herself enough for him, it had really been him that wasn't enough for her. Blair Waldorf was way out of a guy like Nate's league.

But he was who she had chosen. Chuck was relieved that Blair obviously hadn't noticed her date's unease. It meant he still had time to remind Nate of their last conversation, in particular what would happen to him if he hurt Blair by appearing less than thrilled to be her date to the school prom. He headed over to the couple as they were busy filling in some forms. But as he approached they moved away, leaving only Hazel, Penelope, Is and Nelly behind. That was how he came to overhear their plot to humiliate Blair by having Nelly crowned prom queen in her place. His talk with Nate would have to wait. Blair was this school's only queen and she had the right to be acknowledged as such, had won it by sheer force of will and years of ruthless self-control to ensure she was never less than the perfect student, the perfect girlfriend, the perfect daughter and, yes, the perfect bitch. He'd make sure that before they left those wannabes that surrounded her realised that, not only could they never measure up to Blair Waldorf, but they could never successfully bring her down either. Especially not when she had Chuck Bass in her corner. Chuck was beginning to enjoy his new role as the guardian of Blair's happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sounds like Chuck was really sweet in the prom episode! I have to watch another couple of weeks to see the episode in full, but I saw some clips on youtube. If only there was more Chuck and Blair and less 80s flashbacks. I mean I don't even like watching Lily that much on the regular show. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed!_

Chuck Bass's mouth curved into one of the few genuine smiles that so rarely crossed his face, while he flicked an imaginary piece of lint from the cuff of his tuxedo jacket. He had succeeded in his mission for the night, had ensured that Blair had had the perfect evening. He had been slightly worried during her screaming fit, especially when she was practically begging him to defend himself, something part of him had desperately wanted to do. He could let her know exactly who she was indebted to for her dream prom. Jesus, he'd even been the one to get the school to allow the electing of a prom queen for the first time ever so that she would have that satisfaction as well. And then stopped the Constance bitch brigade from wrecking it when he overheard their little scheme. (He still couldn't imagine how they thought that anyone would actually believe that Nelly Yuki had been made prom queen in a non-rigged election.) But he'd managed to refrain from telling Blair any of that. Because if she knew that, then she'd also know that he'd been lying when he said his feelings for her weren't real, that it was just a game. Then they'd be right back to where they started. Miserable.

Probably even more miserable than before, because he was pretty sure that Blair didn't love him anymore. Nate was back in her life, and she had always loved Nate. But if she knew that Chuck loved her it would probably make her confused, and make her sad that she couldn't return his feelings. She would pity him, and that would be worse to him than simply knowing she didn't love him. At least at the moment he still had his pride. And while he was certainly far from exuberant, seeing her happy allowed him some small measure of contentment. It eased the sickness in his stomach that had started the morning after their first night together and returned whenever things weren't going well between them.

He had felt that sickness rise up momentarily tonight when he had handed the key to the hotel suite at the Plaza to his sister with instructions to give it to Blair. Providing the perfect spot for her trysts with another man so that every aspect of the night lived up to her fantasies – that was devotion. And a severe test of his commitment to this new role as guardian of Blair's happiness. He had nearly considered not handing the key over to Serena. After all, what was wrong with Nate and Blair ending the evening the old-fashioned way, with him kissing her goodbye on her door-step? It was very proper, and Blair liked proper. But it wasn't what was in the scrapbook, and he had treated the scrapbook as his gospel in planning this event. No detail could be missing, even if this particular detail twisted his stomach into knots.

So Chuck handed Serena the key whilst drinking in the delicious melancholy of seeing Blair on stage in all her radiance. She was magnificent, and it struck him that she was meant to be on stages – here, at Victrola – meant to have all eyes on her, especially his. It made him regret having missed seeing the school play. She was probably an amazing actress. After NYU perhaps she would go on Broadway, and he would be reduced to buying front row theatre tickets in order to get a good look at the girl he loved.

After handing Serena the key, Chuck had even gone into the foyer to ring the hotel and confirm that they had prepared the room to his specifications – peonies throughout, a bottle of Dom and the godiva gold collection by the bed and a collection of Audrey movies by the DVD player (the last detail wasn't in the scrapbook, but represented a last ditch effort on Chuck's part to distract Blair from the other entertainments that could be pursued in the room without detracting from her perfect evening). Given his reputation amongst hotel staff, maybe the confirmation phone call wasn't strictly necessary, but it did provide a convenient excuse to leave the ballroom and thus miss seeing Blair and Nate enjoy their dance as prom king and queen.

Although he liked seeing Blair happy, he didn't think he could be witness to such an intimate moment between the two. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the little voice inside his head that sometimes whispered 'that could have been you'. If he hadn't waited to talk to her until after she'd move on to Carter then Nate, if he hadn't allowed Jack to distract him from her in the first place, if he had told her he loved her after his father's death, if he'd told her at the white party, if he'd got on the plane in the first place, if he hadn't turned her away the night she came to him distraught, maybe even if he'd just been honest with her about his feelings when this whole thing started instead of secretly plotting against Nathaniel and ruining her Cotillion – he might be with her now. He'd had so many opportunities, and he'd wasted them all. That was why he didn't deserve another chance, even if she'd give it to him. She might trust her happiness to him, but he couldn't trust himself with it. Her happiness was too important to him.

That was why he was about to walk out of prom alone. At least he wasn't leaving in tears, like Penelope, whose date had dumped her for an unattached redhead half an hour into the event. He was at least leaving with the satisfaction of knowing that his only expectation for the night, that in this one instance Blair Waldorf would be made happy by his doing, had been fulfilled.

However, this conviction was shaken as he prepared to walk out the door and spotted Serena and Blair huddled on the steps below him, Blair's head resting on Serena's shoulder. Serena's arms were around Blair and she was obviously in comforting mode. What the hell had Nathaniel done to screw up all his hard work? He spotted Humphrey passing by and called out to him.

"Humphrey!" Chuck began, his tone clearly stating that he would not be talking to Dan if extreme circumstances did not demand it. "Any idea why Blair and Serena are on the stairs together rather than on the dance floor being groped by their respective dates? Have they given up on men already? I thought the experimentation wasn't supposed to start until they were actually at college."

Dan rolled his eyes at Chuck's pretended nonchalance. After the confession Chuck had made to Serena and himself earlier that evening it was becoming easier to see that Chuck's use of sexual innuendo often disguised the real meaning behind his banter. In this instance, Chuck was worried about Blair.

"Well, firstly there are chaperones inside that have implemented a 30cm apart rule for dancing that pretty much prevents any form of groping. But I think Blair and Serena are talking outside because Blair and Nate broke up. That's what I just heard, anyway."

Chuck's face grew stony. "Is he still inside?"

The vicious, more than intimidating look on Chuck's face meant Dan was not sure how to answer, but he had never been much good at prevaricating so he responded with a slightly nervous, "uh...yeah."

This was all Chuck needed to send him off in the direction of the ballroom. "What are you going to do Chuck?" Dan called after him, worried about the trouble he might just have got Nate into.

"Destroy my former best friend." Chuck bit back, as he wrenched the doors to the grand ballroom open.

"Okay, not good," Dan said under his breath, turning back towards the exit. He had to find Blair and hope that she still cared enough about Nate not to simply let Chuck murder him. Dan also hoped that Blair would not want to murder himself when she found out about how his revelation to Chuck about the break-up (not a great idea, he now realised) had contributed to the explosive situation.

"Serena, Blair, wait I need to talk to you," Dan called out as he saw the girls heading for the line of waiting limos.

"Just in time to see us home, hey lonelyboy? But we prefer cars to pumpkin carriages and it's after midnight Cinderella," Blair gibed at Dan smilingly.

"Um, I just thought you might want to reconsider leaving, seeing as it looks like Chuck is planning to punch out your boyfriend, or former boyfriend," Dan said.

"What?!" Blair screeched, turning on Dan.

"Yeah, Chuck may have found out that you guys broke up and then he said something about destroying Nate before heading back into the prom," Dan explained, cleverly leaving out the part where he was the one to tell Chuck about the break-up.

"But I don't get it. Why would Chuck even care that Nate and I broke up? If anything I thought Chuck would be happy, given the way he loves to share the misery," Blair rationalised, as she, Serena and Dan headed back up the steps.

Serena bit her lip. "Except he wants you to be happy. In fact, he's been working really hard all night trying to make sure you were," Serena told her friend somewhat guiltily, aware she was breaking Chuck's confidence but knowing this was something Blair needed to hear.

"What are you talking about? Serena, he tried to have Nelly Yuki elected prom queen instead of me!"

Dan shook his head. "He wasn't putting those ballots in, he was taking them out."

Serena took Blair's hands, looking into her shocked face. "And he got you the dress from Paris, and made it so you would have a horse-drawn carriage instead of a limo and he got you and Nate into the Plaza penthouse." Serena handed her the key, Blair looking down at it in astonishment, unable to process the meaning of it all.

"But...why?" Blair asked Serena.

"Because he knew about the scrapbook. And...he loves you, B. He told me so himself. He just wants you to be happy. He was afraid that you wouldn't be with him," Serena told her gently.

Blair's face, previously bewildered, was suddenly a cold mask, devoid of any emotion. She remained silent.

"B...this is good news right? You do still love Chuck?" Serena pleaded, hoping she hadn't just made a huge mistake in revealing Chuck's secret.

"I need to get inside," was all Blair said in clipped tones. Then she turned on the baffled pair and hurried towards the ballroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy the conclusion!_

Nate was perplexed but somewhat relieved when Blair suddenly ended things between them on the dance floor. He hadn't been expecting it, yet at the same time he wasn't surprised. Upon reflection he did feel a sense of sadness about the break-up, but it wasn't grief over an immediate loss, but rather a sweet melancholic recognition that everything belonging to his childhood was passing away from him, including his relationship with Blair. He'd offered to take Blair home but she told him to stay and enjoy the party. She wanted to catch up with her recently released best friend, brush up on her knowledge of ways to survive hard time in case her recent shoplifting exploits ever came back to haunt her.

So Nate remained at prom, mixing with those around him. Always more well-liked and approachable than any of the other members of the non-judging breakfast club, Nate was enjoying swapping reminiscences and savouring the nostalgia. At that moment he was chatting idly to some girl from his English class about his plans for the next year while she waited for her date to retrieve their coats. His back was to the door, and therefore he did not see Chuck re-enter the room and glower meaningfully as he caught sight of Nathaniel Archibald distinctive sun-kissed man-bangs.

It had not taken Chuck long to spot Nate. He would of course be talking to some random blonde. Typical Nate. Breaks up with Blair, breaks her heart and then moves on to the next girl that smiles at him as if nothing had occurred. The sight only served to fuel Chuck's rage. Nate had ruined all Chuck's work to make this evening perfect and left Blair to cry on Serena's shoulder outside, whilst he remained sunnily unaffected and indifferent to the heartache he caused. He deserved everything Chuck was going to do to him, now and in the days to come.

Chuck berated himself for not having acted on his earlier instinct and gone to talk to Nate when he'd noted his unease. If he'd given him a little reminder about the consequences of hurting Blair, this might have been avoided. But, honestly, not even he had thought that Nate was _this_ dumb. He had told Chuck he wanted Blair, had repeatedly warned him to stay away from her. It was beyond comprehension to Chuck that Nate, who in having Blair to him had everything that could possibly matter, had chosen _yet again_ to just throw it all away. Chuck should never have introduced Nate to weed. It had obviously killed off too many of his brain cells.

Chuck felt people turning to look at him as he stalked menacingly, face full of fury, towards Nathaniel, grabbing him by his shoulder and spinning him roughly around. "I thought I warned you Archibald!" Chuck hissed.

Nate knew that Chuck must have heard about the break-up and, assuming it was his fault, come to make good on his earlier threats. He could probably clear all this up by just explaining the situation and informing Chuck that it was Blair who broke up with him, but he fed up with his former friend's hostility. Nate had told Chuck to man up and tell Blair how he felt, but he had chosen not to do so. Instead, he seemed to prefer his life, and everyone else's, miserable. He was over it, and really wished Chuck would just let Blair know that he loved her rather than being this angry, confused mess all the time. Then maybe he would have a shot at getting his best friend back.

"Get your hands off me, man," Nathaniel spat, pushing aside Chuck's grip on his collar.

Irritation rising at Chuck's assumption that he had the right to interfere in his life, Nathaniel continued, "Do you really think I'm afraid of you? You're a joke, Chuck. Besides, you don't know what you're talking about." He turned as if to continue talking to the blonde behind him.

"Well, I know that your predilection for fucking blondes seems to have re-asserted itself," Chuck bit out, causing the girl Nate had been innocently chatting with to step away in embarrassment and Nathaniel to spin back around in anger. "At least you actually seem to have managed to end things with Blair this time first, rather than screwing her best friend during a wedding while you were meant to be her date."

Gasps were heard from nearby spectators to the showdown, their shock echoing throughout the room as this latest gossip was passed along. Chuck inwardly cursed. He was glad to besmirch Nathaniel's reputation but he had revealed that particular titbit without reflecting on the damage it would also cause to his sister. Not to mention Blair would probably not be best pleased, the blast that the Lord had been unfaithful to her had been humiliating enough but now it would look like a pattern of patheticness.

Nate was white with anger, suddenly intent on wounding Chuck as much as possible, irrespective of the auditors around them.

"Well, it didn't take her long to get over it thanks to the help of my supposed best friend. Only chance you'd ever get to so much as touch a high-class girl rather than the two-bit hookers you normally have to pay for," Nate sneered. "You should be grateful, maybe now she'll let you comfort her again."

Chuck's fist seemed to smash into Nate's cheek of its own accord. There was a satisfying cracking sound, but also a great deal of pain in Chuck's hand. He wasn't the sort to normally throw punches, leaving that to lesser mortals who were not equipped with his cunning and ability to wreak more satisfying, if slower, forms of revenge.

"Shut up!" he screamed as his hand collided with Nate's face. "You don't know anything about her, about us," he yelled, as Nate steadied himself after reeling back in shock at the suddenness of Chuck's attack. A couple of guys grabbed him to prevent him from returning the favour and Chuck was similarly restrained.

Nate laughed, a hollow bitter sound. "You forget who you're talking to. I've known you both forever. Although I was surprised to hear she actually stripped for you that night at Victrola. It must have been quite the performance to leave such a lasting impression on the great Chuck Bass."

More gasps were heard around the room at the revelation their oh-so-prim-and-proper queen had actually performed at a burlesque club. Chuck had been angry before, but now he reached new heights of the emotion. The Blair of that night was a secret, his secret. It was a side of her only he (he didn't count the hundreds of other anonymous viewers who had been there that night, they were nobodies) had witnessed. That was _his_ Blair that everyone was now whispering about maliciously. His new wrathfulness gave him the strength to break free of the arms restraining him and lunge at Nathaniel.

The guys holding Nate back let go too, not wanting him to be unable to defend himself. Chuck grabbed Nate's collar and shoved him against a nearby wall. "Don't you dare talk about her like that. She's always been too good for you."

Nate had to work to hide a smile of satisfaction. From the corner of his eye he could see looks of incredulity that Chuck Bass was actually defending a girl. It was not only uncharacteristic, it was unprecedented. Chuck destroyed women's reputations, and took great pleasure in doing so, he didn't protect them. Nate knew he only needed to push Chuck a little further to send him completely over the edge. That's when he spotted Blair re-entering the room and coming towards them. Perfect. He hoped she would forgive him later for the words that were about to come out of his mouth. He was sure they would be for the greater good in the end.

"What's the matter, Chuck? She was just another one of your screws, right? Why should anyone give her any respect when you treated her just like any other slut?"

"I fucking love her all right!" Chuck shouted into Nathaniel's face, his hands around his neck, oblivious to the presence of the very shocked object of his affections not far behind him. All the times she had imagined first hearing Chuck make that declaration, this was never the way she envisioned it.

When Chuck spoke again it was more quietly and in control this time, but the rage behind the words was no less apparent. "I love her, and like I told you at the police station, I don't like to see the people I love hurt. Which is why by tomorrow you can kiss your acceptance to Columbia, your trust fund, your father's deal with the prosecution - all of it - goodbye. Because I meant it when I told you to make her happy or I'd destroy you."

As Chuck started to release his grip on Nate's neck, Nate responded to his words by punching him in the nose. Chuck returned the blow and in a few seconds had surprisingly quickly got the better of Nate, pinning him to the ground.

The shock of Chuck's confession had at first paralysed Blair, rendering her incapable of any action. But as it seemed like Chuck really might give the prom a rather spectacular end by killing his best friend, she rushed forward to intervene, grabbing his arm.

"Chuck, get off of him!" she screamed, hauling him to his feet. He turned to look at her in blank amazement. He didn't know what to say to her, was unsure how much she had witnessed. He hadn't really been capable of much rational thought during the altercation, or he might have been more circumspect in what he revealed. If rage hadn't slowed his mental processes, he would have realised that even if Blair wasn't in the room to hear it, she would soon be informed of anything he said. There was probably a blast on its way from gossip girl already. So he just stared at her, face emotionless except for a slight trace of fear he was unable to completely conceal.

Meanwhile Blair's face was contorted in rage. "Are you insane?" she yelled, beautiful even in anger, her rage only increasing the majesty that seemed to radiate off her, enhancing the gorgeousness of her Marchesa gown. "You love me, but instead of telling me you intimidate your best friend because you think he has a better shot of making me happy? Then you beat up on him because you think he broke up with me and broke my heart? Which you'd know he didn't, by the way, if you stopped long enough to get your facts straight. I broke up with him!"

Chuck turned to look at Nathaniel in shock. Nate simply glowered at him before picking himself up and heading over to Serena and Dan. Chuck's attention was turned back to Blair who was moving in closer towards him. Her voice was breaking, like she was almost in tears.

"And why did I break up with him? Because at prom, on one of the most perfect nights of my life, having just been elected prom queen, I can't shake the feeling I'm with the wrong king. Thinking about life after high school, about my future, I can't picture the boyfriend I'm dancing with, because I can't get the image of his narcissistic, egomaniacal, lying, leering," Blair punctuated each adjective with a slap across Chuck's shoulders, "unreliable jackass of a best friend out of my..."

Her words were cut off by Chuck's mouth descending on hers. After struggling at first and moaning against his mouth in protest, Blair wound her arms around his neck, giving herself up to the most passionate kiss of her life, and this time moaning in pleasure.

The room erupted in excited whispers, as half those present reached for their phones to snap pictures of the epic moment for gossip girl's archive.

"I can't believe they're finally together," Serena sighed. "Or that Chuck admitted he loved her in front of the entire school."

Nate humphed. "Well, I can't believe he told everyone what we did at the Sheppard wedding."

Dan turned to Nate. "Well, I can't believe _you_ told everyone that Blair performed a striptease in a nightclub," Dan said in wonder. "Actually, I can't believe Blair did that, period. Is there video available? Something on youtube maybe?"

Serena hit her ex-boyfriend, now good friend, in the chest. "Inappropriate. And if Chuck hears you, possibly fatal."

Serena turned to Nate. "I'm sorry about all of this," she told him quietly. "I mean I'm happy for them, but I just wish it wasn't at the cost of your happiness."

"It's okay," Nate responded. Serena eyed him sceptically. "No really," he continued. "I don't think I've ever really been in love with Blair, not the way Chuck loves her. I was just in love with the idea of her, and I think she was only in love with the idea of me. That's why I was okay when she ended things tonight."

Serena nodded. "Maybe first love is always a bit like that. But what about things with you and Chuck?"

Nate grimaced. "Well, I'm not too pleased about him punching me, to be honest. I think it's going to take some time, we've both made mistakes and have things to apologise for," he shrugged his shoulders, "but maybe now he and Blair have sorted things out it will be easier between us. That's kind of why I tried to goad him into admitting he loved her just now."

Serena opened her mouth in surprise, then let out one of her childish giggles, slapping Nate playfully on the chest. "Nathaniel Archibald," she smiled up into his beautifully kind blue eyes. " All these years and you still manage to surprise me."

Finally Blair and Chuck broke their lips away from each other, breathless, whilst keeping the rest of their bodies and limbs entangled. "Four thousand, two hundred and fifty-nine days," Chuck said.

"Uh...what?" Blair replied, still dazed from the most mind-blowing kiss she would ever experience.

"That's how long I've been in love with you. Four thousand, two hundred and fifty-nine days. Almost twelve years."

"You've been in love with me since we were six?" Blair questioned disbelievingly.

Chuck rested his forehead against hers and began moving to the music, which had started playing again once it was evident that the public spectacle was over for the evening. "Yes. Ever since that day that I put red paint all over Miss Pasternach's chair. She knew it was me, because I'd got the stuff all over my hands. But you lied and told her I'd been with you finger-painting the entire morning, and that you'd seen Georgie hanging around her desk. You were very convincing," he chuckled. "I knew then. That you were like me, that I loved you and that it ought to be the two of us against the world. I may have pretended differently over the years, to myself as well as to you, but I've never really stopped since that day."

Blair smiled up at Chuck. "I remember that day. I told that lie mostly because I hated Georgina and wanted to get her into trouble. But also because you had said that you liked my headband that day. I think it might have been what started my obsession," she teased.

"With me?" he smirked.

"With headwear," she responded, motioning to her tiara. Blair's face grew tender and more vulnerable. "Chuck, I honestly don't know when I started loving you. But I do know that no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stop."

She looked up at him with perfect sincerity and he caught her mouth in another kiss, a gentler one this time.

When it ended she gave him her wickedest grin. "Now why don't you really help me make this evening perfect by showing me this penthouse you've booked?" she suggested, holding up the key.

He grinned, and hand in hand they made a rather hasty exit. He had no intention of letting her be distracted by the Audrey Hepburn film collection he had left in the suite now. In fact, by the time they were finished, the perfect evening might have been stretched into the perfect weekend. A long weekend. One in which Chuck would succeed in making Blair very, very happy.


End file.
